


I Just Want to Love You

by okay_klepto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, about to have sex, just lil angst, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Keith is finally back from his little side mission with Krolia, and everyone is happy to see him.  Lance particularly.  But Keith has always had trouble with words.  Luckily, Lance understands him, even with so few words.





	I Just Want to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the fly and originally posted it on Tumblr. It is short. There are a few differences since I edited it.

    Keith is “older” now - bigger, stronger, hairier.  Lance just can’t believe he’s back, and that he’s so different.

    “I’m sorry I was so snippy,” Keith says to Lance as they lay in bed together a night or two after his return.

    “You have bruises,” Lance comments, ignoring Keith’s words.  “And scars”

    “I know.”  Keith pets Lance’s head idly.  “I… We went through some stuff.”

    Lance continues to trail his hands over Keith’s torso.  He leaves feather-light kisses as he goes, his eyes only half open.

    “Hey.” Keith puts a steadying and stopping hand on Lance’s shoulder as fingers curl under his pants.  “Do you want me to lead?  You’ve been doing a lot and-”

    “I just want to love you.”  Lance’s eyes are wide and watery.  “Do I want you to use that new body of yours to pin me down and fuck my brains out?  Yes, but right now, I just want to know you’re real.  To know you’re safe.”

    As Lance runs a hand through Keith’s longer, thicker hair, Keith smiles.

    “Are you sure?”  he whispers.  “You usually-”

    “Keith.  You can relax.  It’s alright.”

    Keith’s eyes lower and his gaze falls sideways so he’s looking a the wall.  He can see Lance stripping off his shirt in his peripheral, then he can feel Lance’s hands start to make work of his pants again.

    “Lance?”

    Lance looks up from where he was pulling off Keith’s pants, his coarse pubic hair between his fingers.  Lance’s face softens when he sees Keith’s lips start to tremble and his eyes start to redden.

    “Hey, it’s okay.”

    “I missed you, Lance.”  Keith wipes his eyes with the back of his hands.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have left.  I-”

    “Shh…”  Lance puts a hand on Keith’s cheek and caresses it with his thumb.  He presses his lips to Keith’s and feels Keith finally let out his held breath.

    “You don’t need to be sorry,” Lance says after he breaks their lips apart.  “I’m sorry I let you go.  Let me have you tonight, and then we can apologize as much as we so desire.  I just want you right now, not all of your regret, too.”

    Keith smiles and leans up to kiss Lance again.  His arms snake off the sheets and onto Lance’s now bare back, hungry for contact and thirsty for love.  For the first time in what feels like forever, Keith finally feels at ease.


End file.
